


What Happened?

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry is evil in the alternate universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets stuck in an alternate universe where Eddie is alive, except things are different there. He and Eddie aren’t together. Instead Eddie is married to Linda Park and Barry is to be engaged to Oliver queen. Iris is working for the CCPD, and they aren’t friends. Caitlin is a villain by the name of Killer frost, Cisco is a hero by the name of vibe and married to Laurel lance who was never black canary. Barry’s mother is alive but divorced from his father and the flash (who Barry still is,) is well, he’s evil and captain cold and every other bad guy is now the good guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened?

All he could see was Eddie. Eddie being pulled into a wormhole. The man that he loved being ripped away from him. And then he was running. Running as fast as he could through said wormhole trying to rectify what he had done; What Eobard had done. He saw various universes. Most of them showing what would have happened if Eobard hadn’t shown up, hadn’t ruined their lives. But he didn’t have time for that, he had to close this. He had to save Central City. He had to save the few remaining people that he loved and held dearly.

His speed increased. He could hear voices. Some that sounded—familiar to him. Clear skies were shown and the next thing he knew he stopped. The same place that he had started, except that something was off about it. Iris and everyone else was gone. So was the wormhole. There were people on the street, watching him. Next thing he knows he’s passed out.

-

He had saved Central City. And possibly the world. His head hurt, his body ached which was kind of unusual since he can heal extremely quickly. His eyes shot open. He noticed that he was in a room, not his room. In fact he was sure that this wasn’t even his house. He sat up, the green silk sheets falling beneath his waist. He looked around, this was defiantly not his home. He got out of bed, noting that he was in nothing but boxers and rushed to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. What was going on? Where was he?

“Mr. Allen?” A knock was at the door and the voice was familiar. Linda. But why was she calling him Mr. Allen? He washed his face before exiting, coming face to face with Linda Park. She looked different though and Barry couldn’t put his finger on it. She looked back at him, a little fear crossing her features. Especially when he wrapped her in a hug.

“It’s so good to see you Linda.” He responded with a cheerful smile.

“Sir. You see me every day. I am your personal housekeeper.”

Personal Housekeeper? Now that didn’t make any sense at all.

“Mr. Queen wants to know if you’re coming down for breakfast. He has a lot to talk to you about. Mostly about yesterday.”

“Yesterday? What happened yesterday?”

She shook her head. “It’s not my place to say. But I wouldn’t advise keeping Mr. Queen. The last time he was this angry—well I just wouldn’t.”

She walked away. Okay so he was in Oliver’s home. But why? Why was he here?

He walked to the closest, noticing that many of the pictures of Oliver included him.

Now he was really confused. What the hell was going on?

 


End file.
